Dragon Hearted
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Everyone at Draco Academia has a dragon. Except Lovino. Without one he'll be expelled and forced to do tedious work like farming or cleaning. But if he does get one he can only sleep with someone who has the same species.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day all!**

**This idea came to me as I was sitting on the bus as these two guys got into a fistfight.**

**Yeah, weird things happen in my head.**

**So anyway I know I usually write Spamano all over the place but to tell the truth I love Germano just as much. Sorry to my followers who expect me to write it.**

**And since Of Priests and Pirates is almost over I need new stories so here you go. **

**Enjoy!~**

_Chapter 1: Wings unfurled_

"Do be sad fratello, I'm sure you'll get one soon. And besides, you have plenty of time." My brother says tugging my sleeve.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not sad and one god damned week is not enough time to find a dragon." I snap back and pull away. But the truth was I was depressed. If you did not have a dragon then you were second place, only good enough to farm, clean, or cook. Not only that but since I was the principal's grandson of Draco Academia it would ruin his pride if I could not procure one.

Meanwhile my brother's dragon, a glass dragon, was also tugging on my sleeve.

Glass Dragon. Second weakest dragon, earth type, eye catching, and just as airheaded as my brother. As I growl it lets go, pulling back its pink and light amethyst head and made a tinkling sound.

Feliciano strokes its head and whispers to it. "Fratello don't be mad at Bella, she just wants you to be happy. I know, as an apology you can give her a BIG hug! Like this!" He wraps his arms around its face and rubbed his cheek on its forehead. "Bella _loves_ hugs."

I scoff as I get ready to go. Grandfather would throw one of his hissy fits if I didn't make it early to try to catch a dragon. "I'm not touching it." I reply as I heft my bag onto my shoulder. Behind me my brother lets out a whine, like I knew he would.

"Don't call Bella an it! She's sensitive you know." Rolling my eyes I walk out the door and make my way down to the fields. Everyone who attended DA lived on school grounds and since I didn't have a dragon yet I just stayed with my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. It's just he could be fucking annoying at times.

Hopping off the last step I get glomped by my Grandfather. "Lovino! You're up early. I thought I would have to go and get you." Shaking him off I straighten my jacket.

"Yeah, I'm early. Maybe that's because you're a horrible man who likes to wake up their grandchild by flipping their fucking bed!" As I spoke Romulus' dragon drooped its large head to have its chin scratched.

Winged Grand Wyrm. Called the mother of all dragon species, rare, hard to procure, nether type (meaning it was part sea dragon, fire dragon, and earth dragon); half of the species possesses rare ability to communicate with its rider.

"There you are Remus! I was looking for you. Give Lovino a good luck kiss because he won't let me touch him." Before I could start to complain the large bronze colored dragon pushed forward and licked the side of me face.

Romulus looks away then smiles and waves to someone. "Good morning Ludwig! How's my top student this morning?" Scowling I turn to see who my grandpa had targeted.

"What do you want fucker?" I ask with a growl. Ludwig Beilschmidt was about one foot taller than me, had cool blue eyes, muscles, combed back blonde hair, and he was handsome. No, he was hot. But like I was about to say something like that. Just like my grandpa he was a Winged Grand Wyrm rider.

His dragon sparkled in the sunlight, flashing its bright green scales and golden underbelly. "Good morning to you too Lovino." He said as his dragon ate something from his hand. Probably a potato. Rolling my eyes again I walk off. As I pass Ludwig I see his dragon shift. Turning back I catch him and his dragon glancing at me. But as I caught his eye he looked away.

Whatever. It wasn't as if he liked me that way, right?

~Three hours later~

Things were not going according to plan. But then again they never did. Kicking away a pebble I plop down on a large rock with a sigh. My back hurt and my feet ached and really, I was in a foul mood. Maybe I should sing. It usually distracted me from my current problems.

"So you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around, you tell me don't lie…" I drop into silence since it wasn't working. Leaning on my knees I crack open an eye. To find myself starring right into a toxic yellow and green shaded eye.

Not breathing I slowly open the other eye. The black scales on its face show me my reflection and the eyes transition themselves into a softer blue color. The dragon flicks out its tongue and swipes at the air around my face, smelling.

Most people, even those attending this school, didn't know that dragons smelled the air with their mouths, their scent glands covering the top of their mouth and under their tongue. How did I know this? Because since I had no dragon I spent my extra time reading up on them.

The dragon retracts its tongue and lets out a series of croons to match the tune I had been singing. I shift my weight onto one arm and smile up at it. As it croons it turns in a circle and ruffles its wings. The Winged Grand Wyrm looks down at me as I fall of the rock.

It bares its teeth and I snapped my eyes shut as I waited to get my head snapped off. But instead the dragon bit down lightly on my jacket front and tugged me upright. I open my eyes again and it nudges me.

"Aren't wild dragons supposed to be violent and hard to catch?"

_Well, if you want to chase me that's fine. Just as long as you don't ask me to go too fast. I just ate and it might disrupt the gases before I can collect them. _A light but blistering female voice echoes in your head.

The dragon steps a bit away from me and swishes her tail. "Wait. Are you… choosing me?" As I ask the dragon tilts her head skyward.

_I picked you a while ago. I just could never find the chance to claim you. It seemed every time I tried some other dragon was trying to get you._ She rustles her scales to make a cascade of sound similar to rain fall, a sign of expressing happiness. Then she does a small hop and I crack a smile then run at her.

She turns, flashing her bright golden orange belly in the sun. Taking a flying leap I tackle her tail which she swings into the air to have me deposited on her shoulders. Scratching the plates on her back makes her shiver and roll her shoulders.

_Well, you caught me fair and square so now I will give you a token of our friendship. _I slide off her back and she reaches around and plucks out an ebony scale from her tail base then flings it at me.

"You got a name or should I just call you dragon?" I ask as we wander down a path that led back to the school.

_It's too hard to pronounce, even in dragon speech. But it means raging fire._

"That sounds too fucking ridiculous. I'll just call you Rage." She tilts her head to think again.

_I like that. Very well._

By this time we had reached the school and it just happened to be right before a passing period. Well, my passing period. I had to be in three different classes, one for fire dragons, one for water dragons, and one for earth dragons since they didn't know what type of dragon I would obtain.

Rage bops her head into my side. _I'm going to take a short flight to stretch my wings. If you need to summon me just kiss the scale._

Without another word she sprints a few steps, jumps, and takes off. She circles lazily then glides behind one of the buildings.

Well, time for class.

~A few minutes later~

"Hey there pipsqueak. Still unlucky I hear?" Anders asks, looming over me. Out of the three courses I liked the fire dragon class the least. Not because it was boring, but because of all the douche bags in the room.

"Come on Anders, leave him alone." Looking up I see Antonio giving Anders a disapproving look. He looks back down at me, his green eyes sparkling and his tousled chocolate hair blowing lightly in the breeze. "Don't worry, you'll get one soon." Before I could say anything Sadiq sauntered over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't bother Antonio, we all know he's going to have a Masked Dragon. You and your Bull Dragon have no chance." Antonio's dragon snarled and waved its head from side to side.

Bull Dragon. Largest Fire dragon, not very smart, most significant feature it possessed were two large, pointed horns, closely related to the Ram Dragon.

Sadiq's Masked dragon snapped at the air a bit away from the Bull dragon making small hissing noises.

Masked Dragons. Also a large Fire dragon type, cunning, massive fire stores, two rows of teeth, its most prominent feature was a series of white scales in the pattern of a mask on its face, eyes always look glassy.

Antonio grabbed my shoulders and bodily lifted me from the floor where I were standing. He wraps me in a hug and cuddles against my cheek. "Get the fuck off Antonio!"

I knew Antonio loved me. It would break his heart for me to tell him that I could never be with him.

Only same species dragons could mate and their riders would mate at the same time. And riders couldn't produce among themselves anyhow. There were rare cases like your grandpa but he had fallen for a dragonless girl. And several other girls. And the vice principal who he was currently dating.

Without warning Sadiq charged into Antonio. "Would you both fucking stop already? I have a dragon."

"Prove it." Anders says, lounging on the back of his Spitfire dragon.

Spitfire Dragon. Very bipolar, medium size, spat out fire in a spray form very much like spit, almost always a scarlet color for scales, and like a Winged Grand Wyrm, had the ability to change eye colors depending on the mood.

I lift the scale to my face and give it a small kiss. Nothing happened. A minute passed, nothing happened. "Well?" Anders asks with that annoying smirk of his. The class started to laugh. A few whispered 'What is he playing at?'

Then a shriek filled the air before Rage rocketed down into the center of the open air room. Wrapping her tail around me she lets out another shriek and thrashes her head from side to side, red eyes daring someone to move.

Anders' Spitfire rolled itself up off the floor and let out a guttural growl. Rage rose up on her hind legs and braced her claws on her chest, barring the talons. Instead of a growl she let out a threatening roar and spread her wings to appear even larger to the smaller dragon.

And for the first time I watched a dragon back down.

"Oh my."

Turning I catch site of the teacher, Lady Helen, as she gazed skyward at my dragon. "Uhm, Lovino, would you please report to Area 7?" Next to her stood Antonio in the middle of strangling Sadiq with a disappointed look haunting his eyes.

**A/N**

**AHA! NO SPAMANO FOR YOU!**

**Before you all ask, yes, some of the chapters will be smutty and so the rating will go up.**

**Oh, and all the OCs in this one are the dragons. No human OCs. And if y'all were wondering Germany's dragon is named Fidelity. And because Spain, Denmark, and Turkey don't show up that much their dragons don't get names.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so y'all know I don't have a beta for this story so It might take a bit longer on uploading this because I have to go through and fix things a couple of times.**

**Since this pairing is so unpopular I don't think I'll attract too many people.**

**Oh well, it makes me happy.**

**Enjoy anyway!~**

_Chapter 2 Black meets Green_

Rage turns her head to look down every corridor the two of us passed. "Would you fucking stop that? It's annoying."

_Sorry._ I can hear the smile in her voice as she slinks behind me as we approach Area 7. Area7 was an off-limits, Wyrm rider's only section of the school. It was said to have more space, luxuries, and advance fighting areas.

"There's my boy!" Groaning inwardly I turn to see my grandpa approaching. "And a Wyrm rider just like your old grandpa! I'm so proud of you."

He was… proud? Of me? Not Feliciano whom he praised in everything, but me?

Looking up I see Rage poking Remus with her snout, eyes a pale grey.

Remus prods her back and a few seconds later they start clacking teeth at each other in the way dragons communicated with each other. But soon they drop into silence. Then an eruption of clacking teeth started up somewhere down the hall.

Looking over I spot Ludwig's dragon weaving behind him and slapping his tail on the ground. Ludwig just looks at him in confusion and his dragon hops once the shakes his head, making a rustling noise.

"He's trying to communicate with you dumbass." I say as he comes closer. Rage narrows her eyes slightly and the grey in her eyes darkens little. She snorts and steps once. Ludwig stands next to me as he watches the display.

"Do you know what their saying to each other?" He asks as Rage shakes her head from side to side.

"Not all of it. Yours is asking a question but I think Rage is refusing to answer. I'm not sure what he's asking though. Hey Rage, what is he saying." She turns her head to me and drops her head to the ground, a sign of embarrassment.

_He keeps asking why my eyes are grey and getting darker. He also wants to know if we will be partnered up._ I relay this information to Ludwig who glares over at his dragon.

He gives him a shove. "Fidelity, stop asking stupid questions." Since he was turned away from me his face was hidden from my sight.

"Why is that a stupid question? Aren't Wyrm riders the only ones who get paired off?" He doesn't turn toward me as I speak. "Hey bastard! I'm talking to you." I hear him sigh as he scratches his dragons head.

"That's not exactly what he was asking and I'm sure your dragon knows that." I shoot a questioning look up Rage and she glances away. Ludwig finally turns back to me then frowns. "Where did your grandfather go?" Turning I find my grandpa has decided to run off somewhere. Well, he was the school principal.

"Well, shall he head to Area 7? It's only about three minutes walk from here." He says walking over to look down two connecting corridors.

"Whatever. I'm sure I can get there by myself but I could care less if you tag along." I find myself glancing away to avoid his gaze.

"Are you feeling alright? You're starting to get a little red." He says but before I could shout something at him the ground shakes beneath my feet. A moment later something whipped through the air which sent me sprawling on the ground. Opening my eyes slowly I almost want to slam my head into the ground hard enough to knock myself out.

Almost because I had two gorgeous blue eyes starring right into mine and I was no doubt blushing so red I would make a cherry jealous. Not only was Ludwig's face dangerously close but somehow he had managed to land on top of me in a very suggestive pose.

"Kesesese. Hey bruder. Didn't know you were so eager for mating season." The twin pools of turquoise narrow and Ludwig pulls himself out from in between my legs.

"Gilbert I am going to kill you. Or better yet I'll wrap you up in a pretty ribbon, gagged and tied, to Ivan. Then we'll see just who is eager for mating season." As he stands up he offers me a hand up. But surprisingly I found I couldn't get up. Then the sound of panicked screeching filled the hall followed by a threatening growl.

"Don't just stand there Umbra! Force her off!" Turning my head I see Ludwig's white haired brother frantically waving his arms as Rage shoves a navy blue Winged Grand Wyrm into a wall repeatedly. Someone lifts me into the air and I find myself able to move again.

"Put me down potato bastard!" Ludwig just smiles and complies like he knows something I'm not telling him. Then a crunching noise made me turn back to Rage and Umbra. Rage had her head rammed into a wall right next to Umbra's head and was about to pull back and do it again.

"Rage stop! I'm fine see? Just a little dusty from the floor, that's all." Rage doesn't turn to look at me as I speak but drops Umbra to the floor. He had a few cuts on his white underbelly and one of his eyes was shut. As Rage swings around to walk back to you she spits something on him.

She lowers her head and growls at Gilbert as she finally falls in beside you. Gilbert runs over to Umbra to inspect the damage carefully and Ludwig prods you in the shoulder. "Shall we continue. Even though today is an off day I'm sure your grandfather would want you to meet the other Wyrm riders."

I fall in behind him and glare at his back. Who cared if it was his fucker of a brother who started it, I was still upset.

_I think he likes you. _Rage says, weaving behind me. _He stayed on top of you longer then it would take to get up._

I swat at her head. "Stop saying ridiculous things and get your head out of the clouds." Her upper lip pulls back a little, the dragon expression for a smile.

_It is not I who has their head in the clouds Lovino._

This time I kicked at her leg (gently because I didn't really want to hurt her.). But before I could tell her off Ludwig stops to look back at me. "What was she saying?"

"NOTHING! She's just saying stupid things." I glare at her indignantly, my face dusting itself red. I pull her head close to whisper in her ear. "I don't like the fucking potato bastard like that alright? So get the fuck off this subject."

A rumbling laugh spills from her mouth and she picks me up with her teeth to deposit me on her shoulders. _Alright. I'll get off the subject of who you want to mate with._

This time I did explode. "Fine! I find him attractive! Actually, I think he's fucking hot. I want him to screw me until I can't feel my lower half for a week. Now shut the fuck up!" I take big inhales before I finally realize what I had just said. Glaring at the back of my dragon's neck I add. "And I don't mean you potato bastard!"

Rage starts walking forward again as she followed Ludwig and Fidelity. Ludwig doesn't speak for a few seconds. "I'm guessing you're talking about Antonio? Technically speaking he can still mate with you. Breeding really only goes on what species breeding season overlaps. Only problem is type wise and since all Wyrms carry the negative allele Rage would only produce Bull dragons."

So he hadn't assumed I had been talking about him. He halts at the foot of two huge doors and knocks seven times. They pull open and Ludwig motions for Rage to follow. I find myself looking around with wide eyes. There were mini caves built high in the ceiling, three levels of different rooms, and a path that led to special training grounds.

"Wait here for a minute okay?" Ludwig says as he hops onto the back of Fidelity. Fidelity sprints a few steps the launches into the air and speeds upwards landing at the mouth of one of the small caves. I climb off of Rage's back and sit down next to her front left leg.

"Well what's this? Aren't you Lovino Vargas?" I glance up to see one of the school's Wyrm riders. Roderich Edelstein, top student and a horrible fighter. On and off the ground. His dragon puffs out a bit of fire and lies down with its head still up. It had deep purple scales with a scarlet belly.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" His eyes narrow at your response and his dragon lets out a hiss which gets drowned out by Rage's growl. Roderich opens his mouth to say something but closes it with a somewhat terrified expression. I look in the direction of his gaze slowly to find one of the most terrifying people of the school leaning against the door post.

"Ah, look at how cute and small he is. He looks so breakable. Tell me you weren't thinking about taking him for yourself Roderich. Mating season is soon da?" As he speaks the newcomer pushes himself off the post and saunters over. But before he can get within throwing range Rage slapped her tail down at his feet which meant she was warning him.

"That's a stupid question Ivan. You know we'll all be trying to get breeding privileges. Not to mention a few Bull riders, Glass riders, and Siren riders." A third voice adds and you feel yourself slowly getting angrier. What did they think you were? A prized whore? The third person comes up behind Roderich and bumps him unceremoniously. "But you and I know Roderich here has no chance of winning."

"How dare you! And I'm your partner no less. You should really be more supportive Vash." Vash rolls his eyes then shakes his head slowly. Instead of saying a reply he leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Roderich's cheek. Roderich promptly exploded in indignation. "I thought I told you to not do that in public!"

Vash just sticks a finger in his ear as if to say he was ignoring him. "I doubt any of you have a chance. Ludwig already made a move on him and our young friend here was quiet, what's the word, ah yes, flustered. The awesome me was there to see it." Gilbert says, walking around the other side of your dragon.

"Which you caused." I add hastily. "And I was not flustered."

"Enough students! Now that I'm sure you have all introduced yourselves you have duties." The vice principal says, climbing off of a large dark green and light grey dragon. Sir Isaac walked over and shot a glare at Gilbert who squirmed.

"What? You said today was a free day gramps." As Gilbert spoke the glare deepened.

"And you have been slacking on your duties. Now get to it. Ivan your sister was looking for you, said she needed help on her studying of Winged Grand Wyrms and Wyverns. Vash can you please locate Romulus, he's been slaking off lately. Roderich I think maybe you and I should go practice your swordsmanship. Ludwig, show Lovino around." Without another word Isaac walks away and everyone goes off on their assigned duties.

The last to go was Vash. He lifted a blue-grey scale to his lips and a split second later a large blue-grey and indigo dragon swarmed down the wall. "This way." Ludwig calls and you walk over to him. "First I'll show you the training grounds. Then our eating areas but we hardly use them because we have kitchens in our rooms…"

~At the End of the Day~

In the end I had been paired up with Ludwig anyway. Mostly because Vash and Roderich made a good team and my grandpa was afraid of what Ivan or Gilbert would do to me. Leaning on the window ledge that showed the inside of Area 7 gave me a perfect view of Rage's cave. And to think just this morning I would have sworn up and down I would never have a dragon at all.

Without finding a reason to do it I twirl around watching my wide sleeves on my night shirt drift through the air. As I flop onto the bed a knock sounds from the adjoining door that led to Ludwig's rooms. Sitting back up I cross my legs. "Come in."

The door opens and Ludwig walks over to sit next to me on the bed. "My grandfather told me to warn you. He wanted me to tell you that mating season starts in two weeks and since you have the only female Winged Grand Wyrm you'll be targeted a lot."

"But not by you right? Because my brother has a glass dragon and I know how much you like him so…" I say, twisting a piece of thread to hide my disappointment.

"Who said I had a crush on your brother?" My head shoots up to see him giving me a curious stare. "Let me guess, Gilbert playing some stupid joke?"

"No, it's just… I always see you looking at him." I say, looking away again.

"Hm… I don't know much about that. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." And with that he gets up and leaves the room. And as I lay down to go to sleep I find myself smiling.

**A/N**

**And so ends chapter 2. So everyone knows Rage is the largest Wyrm dragon because in this story Females tend to be bigger than males. Also faster but not necessarily stronger.**

**I have a feeling that when we get around to breeding season that some people are going to have the snot beaten out of them.**

**Eye color meaning:**

**Grey – Defensive (the darker it gets the more guarded the dragon.)**

**Next chapter we go on a mission to the mountains so everyone grab your fur coats.**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back into the amazing story! **

**Not really. So good news and bad news! First off I have a BETA FOR THIS STORY! And bad news. Sorry pRussia fans, PruCan fans got here first. And I don't know how fast this new beta is but lets give her a cheer!**

**Okay, enough ranting and on to the story. And did I mention this is where the fluff starts?**

**Enjoy!~**

_Chapter 3: I'm just cold okay?_

My grandpa sits down on a nearby rock and faces the assembled Wyrm riders. "Okay, today will be a hunting assessment. You and your dragon have twenty minutes to catch as much as they can and place it in a pile. This is not a partnered exercise although the team that does the best will get to go on a mission."

Rage ripples her shoulders underneath my legs outfitted in a new saddle. _Time to show these good for nothings how a real dragon hunts. _Romulus glances over at Isaac who nods and as soon as the words leave Isaac's mouth Rage rockets into the air.

The other dragons aren't as quick to follow and Rage lets out a rumbling laugh before plummeting down on an unsuspecting heard of deer. First she knocked out two with her tail, bit down on another's neck, and slammed her forelegs into two more. All in under a minute. She takes the largest into her mouth, runs away, turns, charges back, picks up the other four and zips into the air again.

I grip on tightly to the scales on her shoulders and she starts to glide. She reaches the clearing again and places the deer into a neat pile. _Sorry, I'll try to not go as fast._

"That's okay. Second place is just the first loser right?" I glance over at my grandpa and Isaac who had dumbfounded expressions. "What?" Then Rage flew back up after a flock of geese, managing to kill each one then dropped back down to deposit those as well. The other teams had started collecting as well but it was nowhere near as big a pile as Rage's.

Either way Rage was enjoying herself, weaving around the swooping down to kill whatever animal came into sight. As she flew back Ludwig and Fidelity pulled up alongside. Then Rage and Fidelity spotted the same moose and tucked their wings in, rocketing downward.

Ludwig gave me a salute as Fidelity pulled a bit forward. I growl and whip the reins on Rage a little. I was not going to be second. Rage twisted in the air and corkscrewed down, whipping past Fidelity and extended her wings to halt her descent. I had enough time to jump off as Rage rolled. I sat there for awhile, watching the moose die as Rage bit down.

The ground thuds beneath me and I hear running footsteps. A moment later Ludwig was bent over me, holding my face in his hands. A few strands from his slicked back hair had fallen out of place and it only made him more attractive.

"Are you alright Lovino?" He pants out, inches away from my face. I frown and push his hands away.

"I'm fine. Now get the fuck off." I sit up and move everything to make sure everything worked fine, which it did. "And besides, we need to get back right?" Ludwig fixes his hair and I quickly hide my disapointment. Wasn't I supposed to love Antonio anyway? That's right. Antonio.

I get up and Rage pulls me onto her shoulders. "Tell you what. Since I fell out of the saddle you can take the moose." And with that Rage takes off but not before I got to see the smile on Ludwig's face.

~Back at the clearing~

In fact, Rage and I were first back, then Ludwig. Vash and Roderich arrived together dividing their pile in half. Then Ivan on the back of a Wyrm almost as large as Rage with cold grey scales and a flat black belly. Last to arrive was Gilbert and Umbra, the later throwing up a large amount of fish.

I crack a smile as Umbra eats one then coughs up half and offers it to Gilbert who tried to decline, saying the fish wasn't for eating just yet. Romulus stands up. "We'll accumulate your kills by enough pounds to add up to a deer."

"Alright now we count them up per team. Zwingli, Edelstein, separate your kill." In the end they had a rounded number of 15. "Braginski, Beilschmidt, separate your kill." In the end they only had 13 since fish didn't add up to much. "Beilschmidt, Vargas, separate your kill." All together it was around 26 considering the deer Rage caught were all larger than the average deer and added one half to each one caught.

"Pack your bags boys; you've got a mission in two days."

~After Classes~

I was going to do this. I was going to tell Antonio I had chosen him for mating season. That would get my mind off Ludwig for sure. Rage had opted to stay behind after wearing herself out during the hunting assessment, so now I wondered the halls alone to locate my quarry.

I round a corner to see him talking to my brother. Antonio's Bull dragon looks over at me as I open my mouth to call out. But no matter how hard I try to say something nothing comes out. Because just as I was going to say something Antonio leaned down and kissed Feliciano. Bella noticed me next and tugs on Feliciano.

They break apart and Feliciano turns in my direction, the smile falling from his face. Antonio noticed the mood change and turned as well. "L-Lovino. This isn't, I mean, crap, how do I explain?" Slowly I just shake my head, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Have fun this mating season." I say coldly before turning and walking away. As I pull out of their site I start to run, heading straight back to area 7.

I enter my rooms and slam the door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor, letting the tears fall. I was once again second to Feliciano. It wasn't fair. I bury my face in my arms as they rest on the tops of my knees.

"Let me guess, Antonio is seeing someone else?" I hear Ludwig ask. Dammit! I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Go away." The sound of a door closing makes me look up. The fucker had decided to come in and sit on my bed.

"Do you want to know something? My first love loved someone else as well. We're still friends. I never told him I like him though, so I suspect he still doesn't know." I dry the tears off my face as he speaks. "And that's okay. Because I'm interested in someone else now. I don't know if this other person likes me or not. He's pretty distant and although he seems cold I know he has a warm heart."

I find myself laughing even though I didn't know why. "Don't tell me it's Berwald. He chooses Tino every tear." Even though I said it I knew he wasn't talking about Berwald. I get up, dust myself off, and walk over to sit next to him. "I don't think I actually liked Antonio that much anyway. I'm just tired of being second to my brother."

Both of you drop into silence for awhile. "Hey Lovino, is there someone you like?" I glance at Ludwig sideways then smile.

"Yeah, he's kind of a stick in the mud though. He's taller than me and although he might seem mean he's pretty nice. I'm hoping that he'll actually participate in Rage's mating flight." Ludwig rubs the top of my head and gets up.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see then. But now, it's dinnertime." And with these words he walks back into his rooms.

"Now who else matches his description? Maybe I can get rid of this guy that Ludwig likes so much. At least it's not my brother."

~Two Days Later~

God Dammit! It was fucking cold up here. Rage puffs out bits of air to keep me warm as she glided over the snow covered slopes. Somewhere out here was a rogue Ice dragon that had started killing people. Ludwig flew up next to me.

"The den should be around here somewhere." He says looking about. I nod through clattering teeth. That's when a flurry of frozen dragon spit rose up to hit the air between Rage and Fidelity. Glancing down I see a large white and light blue Ice dragon.

Ice Dragon. Only known species of dragon that could survive extremely high altitudes, it's most prominent feature was the massive amounts of fur on its body, no scales, water type.

Ludwig nods to me and both of our dragons fold their wings into a dive and unleash two massive fireballs on the grounded Ice dragon. One of the villages it had attacked had archers that had managed to send a few arrows through the thin membrane of its wings.

Our dragons land on the ground close to it and it charges at Fidelity. Rage slapped its face with her tail to distract it. Only problem was as the Ice dragon turned it whipped its tail at Fidelity who ducked instinctively. This sent it flying into Ludwig who was thrown off his saddle into the snow. Without thinking twice I leap off of Rage and sprint across the snow.

Reaching his side I check his pulse. Good, he was still alive. Looking back I see Rage bite down into the Ice dragon's jugular and pull backward, ripping out its wind pipe and watch coldly as it struggled for air as its blood colored the snow scarlet.

I turn back to Ludwig and pull him upward gently. I didn't know how hard the tail had hit but even if Ludwig was unconscious he would feel it if I touched any broken bones. Fidelity rushes over and motions with his muzzle to a dark hole in the mountainside.

Rage swarms over and drops one of her legs in the snow, clacking her teeth at Fidelity. Fidelity rushes over to the fallen dragon in the snow and I carefully drag Ludwig into Rage's saddle and climb up behind.

"The cave is that way." I call out to rage as snow starts falling.

_Understood._ Rage calls back and forges through the snow quickly followed by Fidelity who was dragging the dead body of the Ice dragon. Once inside the cave Rage races to the back and drops Ludwig and me off. _I'm going to locate some wood for a fire. I'll be right back._ She rushes back out of the cave and I glance around.

Nearby was a mound of furs, the top one being that of a bear. I grab at it and pull frantically then Fidelity helps me lift it and drag it over next to Ludwig. I carefully drag him onto it and grab another fur and pull it over him.

He needed to stay warm but since there was no fire I was left with nothing. I pace back and forth and desperately try to think of something. Then an idea forms in my head. If Ludwig woke up while I was doing it I would kill myself.

I take off his jackets and shirt and find that he only had bruising on his arm. I quickly rip off my own layers of clothing and crawl under the fur next to him, wrapping myself around him and moving in as close as I could.

A few minutes later Rage returns and deposits a large amount of wood on the floor which she stacks in a pile nearby and lights it on fire. The cave warmed up after a bit and I find myself drift into sleep, my adrenaline catching up to me.

Someone was playing with my hair which was disturbing my sleep. I turn over and roll right onto the ice cold cave floor. I scramble backwards with a yelp to have my back collide with something warm. I slowly turn then feel like curling up in a ball and dying.

Because lying there propped up on his elbow was Ludwig, hair slightly mused, and smiling at me. "I didn't realize you had an attractive body to go with your cute face." I drag myself up and glare at him putting my face close to his.

"I. Am not. Fucking cute." I growl out. Then he grabs my chin and kisses me, effectively making my brain explode.

**A/N**

**And here ends chapta 3!**

**Oh my, what's this? We're jumping into mating season next chapter? I smell an M rating coming up.**

**Ciao!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're going to keep it rolling!**

**What's this? I hear a fight coming on. And along with Mating Season too.**

**Well shall we see what this chapter holds in store for us?**

_Chapter 4: The snow makes me act funny_

Ludwig pulls away and the only thing I could do was sit there with my face steadily getting deeper shades of red. He waves his hand in my face without me responding. "Oh great, I think I broke him this time. Lovi snap out of it." He moves my head from side to side then lets go and watches as I fall onto the floor.

Rage's rumbling laugh pulls me out of my shocked state. I splutter as I get back up. "What the fuck was that for?" Ludwig chuckles and winces as he moves his arm.

"To see how you would react. You know what they say, assume makes an ass out of you and me." I climb over him to sit on his other side to see how bad his arm was. The bruising had gotten darker and I gently poke it and he hisses.

"Broken. So did you get the reaction you wanted jackass?" I ask, getting up and looking at the cooked carcass of the Ice dragon. Our dragons must have cooked it while we were asleep. Thankfully they had left some for us. Next to the carcass were some burned clean bones. I pick one up and walk back to Ludwig.

Ripping my shirt into strips I order him to lie down. "So, you going to answer me or am I not satisfactory to your standards?" I ask strapping his arm to the bone in a makeshift splint.

As I finish up he grabs my arm and pulls me down over to his face to press another kiss to my lips. I slowly close my eyes and move my lips cautiously against his. As we break apart I keep my face above his, breathing in his scent. Now it was my turn and I gladly complied by pressing my lips back onto his.

Scales rustling along the floor make me break the kiss to look up to see what was happening. Rage and Fidelity were weaving together and pulling apart then twining their tails and swishing them on the cave floor. They pressed their heads together and pushed up to have the tips of their muzzles touch.

They were… dancing. I sit up to watch more of it and Ludwig sits up next to me. "I never thought I'd get to see this." He mutters and I turn back to him. He tangles his fingers with mine.

"What are they doing?" I whisper back as I return my gaze to our dancing dragons. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's called choosing. It only happens when both riders and dragons are equally attracted to each other. It also means that if another dragon other than Fidelity catches Rage during the mating flight then she'll smash the eggs she lays as soon as they come out." I push myself back into Ludwig's chest and tighten my hand with his.

"Then you'd better fucking catch her. Because, even though I know Romulus wants a Wyrm brood, I want one too. But I want some that look black, gold, and green." Ludwig kisses the side of my face.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I think we need to get some sleep so we can leave early in the morning." And with that Ludwig lies back down. A few second later Rage and Fidelity pull away, lingering on pulling their tails apart.

I crawl under the furs next to Ludwig and cuddle up to him. "Ludwig, just how often does choosing happen between dragons?" I feel his fingers play with my hair again.

"22% of the time. It almost never happens with Wyrms though." I find myself smiling slightly as I drop off back to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I smile as I stretch and take a look around the cave. Grabbing one of the smaller furs I throw it around my shoulders. Nearby was a tunnel half hidden by a large rock. Ludwig looks over at me as I race toward it. Taking a glance inside I motion to Rage. She walks over and pokes her head in. Being dissatisfied with the lighting she bathes the tunnel in fire to reveal another cave at the end.

I rush down it and peer inside. "Hey Ludwig! Come check this out!" I call over my shoulder and a moment later Ludwig was standing next to me, looking at the pile of gold and precious jewels. Right in the middle of the pile were three pure white eggs. I walk forward and pick up a few coins. The pile wasn't large and could easily be carried by two dragons.

Ludwig picks up one of the eggs and looks over at me. "We can't just leave these here. If they get too cold they'll die. Plus it's three eggs for the upcoming dragon choosing day." I pick one up myself. Judging by color they would hatch within the week.

"Kudos to us then. Do we have extra room in our packs?" Romulus would be ecstatic to have three eggs. Plus all the riches the both of us could carry would go to us. Well, half, because half of all spoils went to the academy. Ludwig thinks for a bit then nods.

"I think we have enough room for all of it. But that's only if we eat the supplies for breakfast." Fidelity appears as Ludwig finishes, dragging the packs behind him. I grab Rage's and pull out the morning's supply of food. Neither one of us had eaten any of the left over dragon last night. Let's just face it, cooked dragon right off the carcass just wasn't all that appetizing. Ludwig sets the packs on Fidelity's shoulders and places one of the eggs inside carefully.

I finish breakfast and place the packs on Rage. "You should be sitting down. Rage and I can load everything just fine." Ludwig smiles at me and sits down. I carefully situate the remaining eggs into the two front packs and load the gold on jewels into the left over packs, loading more in Fidelity's. I run back into the main cave and grab what was left of my shirt then run back.

"Hey, lift your arm." I say, walking back up to Ludwig. He complies with a wince and I make a hasty sling. I tie it around his neck but find myself hesitating to pulling away. Rustling from behind me makes me look to see Rage twisting her tail with Fidelity. Were they going to do that every time Ludwig and I were even _close_ to doing something?

We walk out of the cave and I gasp. The scenery was just so beautiful. Low hanging clouds hid the earth below and the sun danced off of the snow covered mountains. Ludwig chuckled so I guess my expression was bordering on stupefied. I shake it off just as he lobs a snowball into my head. I turn and growl at him then launch one of my own.

Ludwig ducks and Fidelity bats the ball of snow with his tail. _Can we go now? It's too cold up here and these eggs aren't going to stay warm forever._ Rage says, shaking her scales to generate warmth.

"Alright we'll leave, come on Ludwig. Before Rage decides to leave without us." To prove the point she shakes out her wings and walks over to us, dropping down in the snow again. I motion for Ludwig to get up first but he hesitates. "What now?"

"You have to give me permission. Otherwise it's like I'm saying Rage belongs to me." I hug my jacket around me tighter and let out a grumble.

"Okay, I give you permission to ride my dragon, now hurry the fuck up." He complies and I haul myself up behind him. A moment later Rage takes off with Fidelity hot on her tail. She rises a little in the air then sky rockets down through the clouds and opens her wings to break into a lazy spiral.

It was a couple hours flight and I was kind of anxious to get back. I wrap my arms around Ludwig who lets out a chuckle and I prod him in the side. "Shut up, I just don't want to fall, okay potato bastard?"

~Back at the Academy~

"Ah, I see you two are back… Lovino, why aren't you wearing a shirt? And what's wrong with Ludwig?" Romulus asks as Rage and Fidelity touchdown. On the flight back it had gotten too hot so I had removed my jacket. Rage stumbles forward then pulls up sharply. I climb off and help Ludwig down before turning back to my grandpa.

"We found the god damned dragon, it broke Ludwig's arm, Rage killed it, I had to tear up one of my favorite shirts, and I blame all of it on you!" I reply, stabbing a finger into his chest. "And I know you'll take responsibility for it because we went through the trouble of collecting the three dragon eggs already there."

"Lovino you're rambling." I shut up as Ludwig places a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about that sir, he's fatigued." Romulus nods with a smile.

"I see. He needs some rest I think. But this is wonderful news. Extra eggs means extra riders." I shrug off Ludwig's hand and walk back to Rage, opening the packs and handing the eggs over. Rage pulls off her other bags by herself, the clinking of the pillaged gold calling softly from the half open flaps.

I wave my hand at her and she follows me over to the main room. She parts away to crawl up the wall to her cave and I head to my room. I flop down with a sigh and burrow under the covers, curling into a ball. A few seconds later I drop into sleep. Cave floors were extremely uncomfortable.

A knock on my door wakes me up a few hours later and Gilbert pokes his head in. "Someone's calling for you at the front door." He gives me a wink as I glare at him sleepily. Falling out of the bed I stumble over to my closet and pull out a shirt.

Taking my time to wander down to the front door I wipe the sleep out of my eyes. Opening the door I poke my head out. "What the fuck do you want?" I demand as Antonio gives me one of his winning smiles. "You have no business with me as far as I'm concerned."

Antonio chuckles softly. "Ah, don't be that way Lovi. I wanted to say sorry for the other day. I really don't think me and Feliciano are going to work out. Can you come out to talk please?" I feel my glare darken and Antonio glances away nervously.

"Why? Did my little brother decide he didn't want to fuck you anymore?"

"Language please."

"Language my mother fucking ass! I speak however the fuck I want. And I'm perfectly fine standing on my side of the door." Antonio sighs and drops his shoulders and I almost regret how I had just spoken. Almost.

"I want another try. Please?" He looks back up at me with a broken look.

"Fucking shit." I mutter as I step out from behind the door. "So what do you mean you and Feliciano won't work out?"

"Well our dragons fight too often. Maybe it's because he has an Earth dragon and mine is a Fire dragon. And he has his sights set on someone else for mating season." I cross my arms.

"So I'm second. Yeah, good luck, because if your dragon actually _does_ manage to catch mine Rage will just smash the eggs." Antonio widens his eyes at your words. "Yes, she _chose_. No, I'm not telling you who it is. Goodbye." And with that I walked back inside and shut the door.

~Midday Next day~

I walk the halls with Rage, enjoying some time to myself. Rage was saying something but I really wasn't paying attention. "Fratello!" Turning my head I spot Feliciano walking toward me, his face guarded.

"What's up?" I ask with a smile before his fist collided with my face. I gingerly touch my lip before slowly glaring up at Feliciano. "What the fuck was that for?" I say quietly. He takes a small step back.

"I challenge you to a fight."

**A/N**

**I LIED! Smut starts next chapter!**

**I'm sooooo evil right?**

**Sorry, it was just getting too long so I split it into two chapters. Next one is going to be at least half smut maybe more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, what's this? **

**Yup. This is a **_**warning!**_

**You have reached the smut chapter and the story is now rated M!**

**Enjoy m'kay?**

_Chapter 5: Not my brother, catch me lover._

I stand on my side of the arena with Rage pacing behind me angrily. My brother stands on his side, scratching Bella's face. When someone challenged you then the rules stated you were not allowed to back down unless there was a good reason for doing so. And I had no reason to use to get out of this challenge.

Isaac walks into the center of the arena and beckons the two of us over. Rage tugs on me before I move forward. _I know what you plan on using. I'll go along with it but be warned. It's not safe. You could become mentally insane after. _I look back over at Feliciano and nod. _Very well._

I leave her behind and walk calmly up to the platform. A loud horn (hollowed out dragon horn used to magnify voices.) hangs down and Isaac grabs hold of it. "The two contestants will now state their terms. Once the terms have been stated you can't change them. Feliciano, since you are the offender you will state your terms first."

I hold up my hand before Isaac passes the loud horn over. "I would like to discuss things with my brother first." Isaac nods and states that there will be a short intermission before the fight. He motions for me to go ahead. "Alright Feliciano. I'll fight you, but I demand to know why you're doing this."

Feliciano narrows his eyes. "It's simple. Ever since you got a dragon everyone talks about you. That's wrong; they should only be talking about me." His words blaze through my mind. "You forget your place. Don't you remember? _Everyone_ is supposed to love me and only me. You're just supposed to be second place." I grip Rage's scale in my hand tightly and nod to Isaac who shakes his head.

Feliciano takes the loud horn. "If I win then you leave here for good. Those are my terms." He swings the horn over to me and I catch it as it swings past.

"And here are my terms you selfish little bitch. If I win you lose mating rates for the rest of your life." The assembled student body starts muttering to each other. Taking away someone's mating rights was a steep price. Isaac nods and walks away to the Judge's table.

"Are the two contestants ready? Remember that this is a no holds barred match." Lady Isis calls from her position at the table. Feliciano takes up a fighter's stance and nods. I lift the scale over my head, the signal for Rage to get ready, and slice it over the top of my left hand. The last thing I hear is the signal to start and I drop down as Feliciano charges.

Then everything turned red. I feel my brother charge into me and rather than seeing him I sensed him. I whip my hand around and feel my nails dig into his side. With a firm grip on his skin I whip him around in front of me and slam him down to the ground.

Slowly out of the red mist I could see him and only one thing ran through my head. Hate. I hated him. I hated him with such a passion that I wanted to kill him. As I slam my hand into his face I notice that my fingernails had gotten longer and sharper and had started digging in savagely.

He somehow manages to fling me off and I skid across the floor then roll as his foot slams down where my head had been. I bite down on his leg and grab his arm at the same time to drag him back on the floor. I bite down on his shoulder and tug my head to the side sharply as his blood fills my mouth. This time someone pulled me off.

I watch my brother being dragged back and I struggle against who was holding me back. I manage to squeeze out of whoever had a grip on me and I land on all fours. I'm about to launch myself at Feliciano again but someone lands on top of me.

I scrabble against the floor unable to hear anything around me. The person holding me presses their face next to mine. I know whoever on top of me was saying something but once again I couldn't hear them. The person presses their lips right below my ear and I stop dragging at the floor. Slowly my hearing returns and the red in my eyes dissipates.

"Lovino can you hear me?" I grip the ground weakly as Ludwig speaks in my ear.

"I'm… sorry." I manage to say before spitting up blood and passing out.

~One Day Later~

I blink my eyes open slowly and try to push myself up. A firm hand pushes me back down and I lift my head to retaliate against whoever was stopping me. Then pain engulfed me. My chest burned and my arms and legs stung.

"Thank god you're awake. Try to sit still; the wounds won't hurt as bad." I roll my head to the side to see Ludwig starting to sit down again. He had a cut under one of his eyes but otherwise he looked just fine.

"What happened?" I whisper, the air coming from my lungs stinging my throat.

"You successfully pulled off a Dragon syncing. And tore up your brother in the process. He forfeited the fight and several of us had to get in there to stop you." Ludwig gets back up and sits on the edge of the infirmary bed you were in. "It was close. If Fidelity hadn't managed to restrain Rage then she would have killed Bella. And to match your dragon's actions you would have killed Feliciano."

I turn away from him and look out the window. I had almost succeeded in killing my brother. Then I remember his cold words. No, someone who treated me like that was not my brother. But his words wrap around my brain again and it gives me a painful thought. "You must hate me now. I'm a monster aren't I?"

I smile lightly as a tear falls onto my pillow. Ludwig's fingers curl under my chin and make me look up. The flurry of kisses he placed on my lips killed the evil thought that had formed in my head. Without thinking I kiss him back. He breaks away as someone knocks on the door and sits up straight.

The door opens and I glance up. Feliciano stood there with his arm in a sling and a crutch under his arm. A swath of bandages covers one side of his face and I could see that his midriff was bandaged under his thin shirt. "Lovino, can I speak to you?"

"What do you want? Come to rob me of my happiness?" I rasp out and he takes a step back, the smile on his face faltering.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. It was wrong of me. Please take back your terms Fratello." Despite the pain in my arms and my chest I reached for the nearest thing, a book, and throw it at him as hard as I could.

"Don't fucking dare. _No one_ says that to their brother, ever. So, no, I won't take it back, and you're not my brother." As soon as I finish speaking Feliciano gave me a glare. Then as I reached for something else he leaves, closing the door abruptly. I cough a bit as the tears start to fall from my eyes. Ludwig rubs my back as the coughing subsides.

"I wouldn't recommend talking louder than a loud whisper. Rage burned her throat out in expelling her fire on Bella."

"Is she okay?"

"She has all the same wounds you do but since these are connected to her then you should heal in three days. Dragons heal much faster than we do."

~Three Days Later~

"So I get the esteemed Dragon Heart himself?" I glance up at the upper class man obviously speaking to me. I was currently sitting in the first flyers waiting room. The speaker had scruffy blonde hair and thick eyebrows. Ceremonial red robes were wrapped around his body and his toxic green eyes shine at me.

I find myself edging away. "Why do you say that?" This man was familiar. Hadn't someone mentioned him before? Oh, that's right. Other than me he was only one in the school, including his partner, whose dragon had done a choosing dance.

"Because anyone able to survive syncing with their dragon automatically earns the most prestigious honor of being called Dragon Hearted. My name is Arthur Kirkland by the way. Now, if you're done sitting there, come with me so I can explain things along the way. And to show you to the room you will occupy during the mating flight."

He leads me down one of the main hallways. "First off make sure the room is stocked with plenty of food. Depending on how many eggs your dragon is expected to birth you will have to have sex with your mating companion that many times. Mating lasts for three whole days as you very well know."

I halt and he turns around. "What's wrong?" Just this morning Rage had told me herself how many eggs she was going to have.

"You mean I have to fuck someone eight fucking times?" I yell in exasperation.

"Oh my. I would call that both lucky and unlucky. I would advise you to have time lapses in between. But don't worry, after the first time things get a bit easier." He starts to say something else before getting broadsided by a taller blonde guy.

"Hey ya Artie." Alfred F. Jones says after he places a hasty kiss to my guide's lips. Arthur pushes him up roughly from their position on the floor.

"Yeah, happy to see you too you bloody git now get off of me!" Arthur demands. Alfred complies with a pout then looks over at me.

"Hey, it's the crazy Vargas kid. That fight was major man. But of course if I had been fighting it I would have one because, you know, I_ am_ the hero." I just roll my eyes as Arthur pulls himself off the floor and dusts himself off.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You know like preparing for a flight test? I'm betting you forgot to feed Stonewall." At this Alfred gasps. He presses another kiss to Arthur's lips then races off with a hasty 'Thanks for reminding me!' thrown over his shoulder. Arthur shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Shall we?"

~First Day of Mating Season~

I walk out onto the balcony of the Wyrm Queen Bedchambers I had been relocated to. They were at the top and took up the entire floor. That sounds rather nice except the top floor was nowhere near as large as the other floors but still really big. Too bad all the space only went to one thing. Leaning over the rails I watch the sun come up over the mating caves.

"Hey there neighbor!" I look down and glance at the other balconies. I didn't see anyone. "Down here!" I swing my head to the right and finally spot the speaker. He looked a lot like Alfred but with longer hair and a curl coming off of his forehead. The robes he was wearing were light blue, meaning he rode a water dragon, probably Siren. "Ah, I see you managed to spot me."

Siren Dragon. Large water dragon, most prominent feature were enormous sail fins, ranged in between dark blue and sea green, when it made any sound it sounded like music.

He was only one floor lower than mine so I was completely baffled as to how I missed him. "Uh, hey there. First time?" I ask as I move closer to his area. If anyone had taken the time to actually look at him he was kind of cute.

"Y-yeah. But quite a few of us are I guess. Well there's Me, Lily, Mei, Raivis, several others. But we'll be snuffed out this year." I frown at this. Snuffed out? Didn't everyone celebrate first timers equally?

"Why do you say that?"

"This is the first year in a long time that we finally have a Wyrm queen. Everyone's going to be cheering for you."

"Would you bloody shut the hell up Matthew? Some of us don't enjoy getting up at sunrise." Arthur calls from his window a bit farther down. Someone leans out of their window next.

"Who are you yelling at Kirkland? There's no one there. Unless you're yelling at the Dragon Hearted. Man, you're crazy." Arthur turns a glare at to the speaker.

"I'm talking to Williams! You know, looks kind of like Alfred, Francis' little brother, flies a Siren." The other person looks at him strangely.

"Francis has a brother?" I roll my eyes and walk over to the enormous bed and watch my purple robes settle around me. They were pretty warm for the type of weather predicted today. A loud horn sounds outside my window and I throw myself off the bed in a hurry. I tripped once as I ran back to the balcony and saw the male dragons assemble.

The sound of something scrabbling on the wall makes me turn. Rage was digging her long claws into the face of the mating chambers and watching the scene bellow. _Well don't you look suspicious?_ I think as I lean next to her.

_You act as if I'm breaking the rules. I'm stunned Lovino. _She says as she ruffles the fins on the sides of her head.

"Wait! You can read minds?" I ask starring at her. She looks at you then back down then back up at you and her eyes widen.

_What?_

I just brush it off and shake my head. A flash of green down on the fields makes me look down. Fidelity was walking stiffly across the field, swiping his spiked tail at any of the dragons that cast a glance up at my room. People called for Ludwig to calm his dragon down but he ignored them. If anything he encouraged Fidelity by tapping his shoulders in the direction of any dragon and rider who glanced up.

Which was quite a few. It wasn't against the rules. In fact it was accepted that a dominant dragon try to kill any other dragon that got in its way which means Ludwig was doing a wonderful job of controlling Fidelity. Ludwig positions himself with the other Wyrms and glances up himself. He finds me instantly and I stick my tongue out at him. Rage did the same at Fidelity who bowed to her, displaying affection.

Rage ruffles her scales and lets out a puff of air, dragon for blowing a kiss. Ludwig's eyes catch mine and I start to fiddle with my sleeves. I could encourage him at this point or I could give him what appeared to be a challenge. Maybe I could do a bit of both.

I lift my finger tips to my lips then blow Ludwig a kiss of my own. I pull myself off the balcony and run back over to the bed, not tripping this time. I glance up at the ceiling which depicted a man and a woman enjoying erotic pleasures, two dragon tails wrapping around them. Finding myself disturbed I look away and grab a tomato from the pile of food I had stored here.

I rush back to the balcony as the loud horn sounds once more and the females take flight. Rage is the last one to swoop down, knowing all but Fidelity would be looking at every other dragon, half of those searching for her. Fidelity zips into the air hot on her tail with an alarming amount of dragons following.

As another dragon flew close Fidelity would knock the rider from the saddle savagely. Eventually all the other females had been claimed and Rage was the last one being chased. While Fidelity was fighting off another dragon Ivan's dragon swooped up. Rage tries to swerve out of his reach but to no avail. As Ivan's dragon wraps his tail around Rage's a Bull dragon thundered up from below and crashed into it.

Antonio's dragon scored its talons across Ivan's dragon, digging into its head and sides. As all the dragons turn to see the fight Fidelity drops down on top of Rage who lets out a startled shriek and plummets to the earth. At the last second Fidelity opens his wings and glides close to the mating chambers, touching down gently and biting lightly into Rage's neck.

I find myself grabbing onto my neck as it dances with heat and my knees become weak. Heat floods my body as I stumble back over to the bed. Shortly after climbing on top of it I pull at my robes. It was so hot. Somewhere nearby a door opens and closes but all that mattered to me right now was getting my robes off.

Two hands grab my arms and I glance up to see Ludwig looking at me. I had only managed to get the robes off the top of my body so far, exposing my chest to the lukewarm air. Gripping his pants I pull myself forward and place my lips to his. He kisses me back gently and I pull on his pants tighter. He gets my meaning and flings me on the bed, intensifying the kiss.

Allowing him to rip the rest of the robes off me I bite his lower lip. Soon we were both naked and he was trailing his lips all over my body, kissing and licking the spots where I moaned. "How many times?" He murmurs against my skin and I squirm.

"Eight." I feel him smile against my chest as his hand wanders down to my erection.

"That's why we have three days right?" As he speaks he wraps his hand around my erection, slowly pumping and squeezing it making me elicit lusty moans.

His licks his fingers, evenly coating them and gently pushes one into my entrance. A sharp pain shoots up my spine and I twist the sheets. He inserts another one and I bite my lip to stop myself from gasping in pain. I feel him scissor his fingers inside my, loosening me.

"You need to relax. It'll only be more painful if you don't." I dig my feet into sheets and let go of my lip.

"I know that. But it's easier said than done." I hiss out as he inserts the last finger. I elicit another hiss as he stretches me out. Then he pulls them out and I feel… disappointed. I shiver as he trails his hands down my legs and grabs hold of my hips.

"I'm going to push in now. Just tell me if it hurts too much." I nod then slam my head back as he pushes in. But I was going to do this. I wouldn't tell him it hurt even though it felt like he was splitting me in half. My gaze falls on the mural painted on the ceiling. As I look away lights dance in front of my eyes and I let out a loud moan.

"D-do it again. It felt… really good." I pant out and he wraps his hand around my member, pumping it up and down and driving to hit the same spot over and over again. Slowly I move my hips in time with his and I find myself calling out his name over and over as if it was the most delicious thing to ever pass my lips.

"I-I can't hold out… any… longer." Ludwig pants above me but I was one step ahead.

"Bet I… can beat… you to it…" I pant back with a smile. He smiles back and thrusts in hard, driving me over the edge and spilling my seed over our stomachs. I feel myself fill with Ludwig's seed and he slowly pulls out, lying down next to me. "I think… we tied…" I pant out as I drift into sleep.

~Several Hours Later~

As I open my eyes again I wonder where the fuck I was. Stretching out my arms I sit up. And fall over as my lower half engulfs itself in pain. I curl up on myself, shivering. An arm wraps around me and the owner of said arm places a kiss on my shoulder. "How bad does it hurt?"

"That's a god awful fucking idiotic question you fucking bastard." The arm pulls me back to Ludwig's warm chest and I find myself snuggling back into him.

"How about I go make you something? It is around dinner time." For an answer my belly grumbles and Ludwig lets out a chuckle. He pulls away and I grab one of the pillows. A moment later Ludwig shakes my shoulder.

I turn around painfully to see him holding out a few dried leaves. "Chew on these. They'll help numb the pain." I snatch them from his hand and shove one in my mouth, biting down on it. After a few minutes my body goes a bit numb. Then completely numb.

"I can't move Ludwig! What the fuck are these anyway?" I ask as I struggle to get up off the bed. Well, at least I couldn't feel the pain in my ass, literally. "Hello! You do realize you can't leave this chamber until after the third night!"

A moment later Ludwig comes back with what looked like a tomato sandwich. "I'm not sure what it is. They gave it to me when I broke my arm. It also speeds up the healing process majorly." I stare at the sandwich uselessly as I struggle to lift my arms.

"How the fuck am I supposed to eat the fucking sandwich if I can't move for shit?" I glare back at him. He sighs.

"I guess that's true. Now you have a decision, you either eat when you can move again in about forty minutes or I can feed it to you. The choice is yours." I glare at the sandwich and force myself to move. I manage about five inches on moving my arm before falling back, breathing heavily.

"…Fine." He smiles as He holds out the sandwich, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on his knee. I bite down on the sandwich. I finish chewing and take another bite. After I finish the sandwich I find myself able to sit up again. He starts to get up and I snatch the plate away, placing it on a side table. "You, me, sex, right now."

Ludwig sits back down next to me and places a slow kiss on my lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth and drags it across my teeth then the inside of my cheek. Breaking the kiss I lean my head back to breath. I was still a little numb so I didn't feel all the kisses and bites Ludwig was plastering on me.

He grabs my sensitive curl and pulls gently making me almost scream in pleasure. While I was still trapped in my lust induced haze Ludwig got behind me and lifted my leg up. "I'll try to make it more enjoyable for you." He murmurs in my ear before pushing in. His hand snakes around my waist as he gives my hair curl a lick.

As he works his hand up and down my shaft I let out a loud moan. He flips me effortlessly onto my belly and lifts my hips into the air. Still working my erection he leans down over my back. Once again as he hit _that _spot lights danced across my vision. I could feel the heat of embarrassment dust my face as our skin slapped together and the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air.

Part of me wanted to stop because I wasn't experiencing all off it. But a bigger part of my mind screamed for more. I turn myself around and place one of my legs over Ludwig's shoulder then wrap the other around half of his waist. Moving my hips faster than him grants me a moan and I move a little faster, spending the rest of my energy.

"I-I'm going to…nhn!" I squeeze my eyes shut as I reach my climax.

"Lovino, look at me." I slowly open my eyes and he presses a gentle kiss to my mouth. "I love you." And at those words I felt myself let go, soiling the top blanket. He comes a moment later then pulls out, lying next to me once more.

"So two down six more rounds to go." I mutter as I fall asleep again.

**A/N**

**This took sooooooo long. This chapter is about as long as what I would write for an ending but don't fret, it's not done yet.**

**Next chapter is entirely smut by the way.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this super late installment. Till next time.**

**Ciao!~ *passes out***


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I would like to apologize for the LONG wait. But on the bright side chapter six is finally here.**

**And guess what? Only one more chapter to go. **

**P.S. I apologize for making Feli so much of a DOUCHE! I wanted to create a brother fight somewhere in here so I used my sister to model Feli. Some funny little info for you here: I have a younger sister, my dead grandfather loved her more than me, and I'm always being told 'Why can't you be more like your sister?' (Because she's a spoiled rotten bitch who needs to be beaten into the ground.), you can say her mind isn't all there, I have a problem with cussing and anger issues, I love tomatoes, She loves pasta, she's part Northern Italian (I just got stuck with German, she's a half sister), and neither one of us can't fight to save our lives. I thought this was a little funny comparison wise. **

**Enjoy ;D ~**

_**Chapter 5: Love me more and fight for me**_

I wake up to the sound of bird song facing a rather disheveled Ludwig who was still sleeping. Carefully unrolling myself I find, with satisfaction, that my ass didn't hurt so much. Silently sliding backwards I hook my hand in the robes that had been flung on the floor and toss them over my shoulders.

I stand next to the bed as I tie the sash and take a quick glance at Ludwig. Stepping around him softly I head to the kitchen, grabbing a tomato from a nearby pile as I passed the doorway. Maybe I would surprise him with breakfast. A nearby cooling box contained eggs and bacon and upon moving a few of the contents I locate some sausages.

Grabbing a nearby tinder box I light the already loaded wood stove. Now where could I find some black pepper? I locate the ingredient on a shelf a bit too high for me. Maybe if I stretched _real hard_ I could manage to grab it.

Standing on one foot I stretch my hand as far as it would go. A hand reaches over mine and grabs the pepper, lowering it down to my eye level. Ludwig smiles as I lightly kick him in the shin. "Go sit down. I'm making breakfast." He complies with a small smile, sitting in one of the chairs at a rectangular, sturdy, oak table.

As I start frying the eggs Ludwig makes a small hm sound. "What?" I ask without turning around.

"I just thought you'd look a lot better without the robes." Startled, I nearly drop the spatula into the hot pan. I turn around, glaring at him.

"You're one to talk! If you can wear pants then I can wear this robe."

The sound of cooking is the only thing in my ears as we both lapse into silence. Fixing up two plates I turn back to the table to find Ludwig starring at my southern regions. He quickly looks away though and I place the plates on the table. Claiming the seat next to him I sit down to eat.

After breakfast I pick up the dishes and carry them to the sink. As I scrub away Ludwig wraps his arms around my waist and lowers his head to my shoulder. Slowly, his hands move up and slip into my robes making me halt in my scrubbing. "I do believe we have six more times to go, am I right?"

"Yes." I say quietly as he kisses my neck.

He pulls me away from the sink and over to the table which he spins me around and presses me onto. His fingers fasten themselves into the sash and pull it loose. I let out a soft moan as he bites down on my neck gently. A moment later he tugs on my curl and my hips buck upward of their own accord.

As his hands slide over my hips he presses a kiss to my lips which I immediately deepen. His tongue tangles with mine as I feel one of his fingers slide in. After a few moments of his finger prodding around he inserts another one then the third, stretching me out. He withdraws his fingers and I shove my hips up, demanding him to hurry up.

He complies and pushes his length in slowly. Unable to help myself I let out a loud moan, dragging my fingers across the table. After he pushes in a few more times he brushes against my ball of nerves and my sight explodes into a shock of white and a pleasure scream tears from my lips. "Oh god! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I hear myself call out, bending my spine in pleasure.

A moment later I feel myself orgasm with Ludwig close behind. He rests his head on my chest as we both heave for air and I tangle my fingers in his hair gently. "Did… you know?" I pant out. He looks up at me lazily.

"Know… what?" He pants back.

"That I… love you…" I reply, letting my head loll on the table, faint smile playing on my face.

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it." His fingers twine with mine and he pulls himself up, pulling out slowly. I follow suit and sit up on the table then quickly slide off of it. Grabbing his arm I drag him back to the bed.

"Three down and five to go." **(Since this is so delayed I'm actually going to have to skip over a whole lot. That and my brain France is getting fatigued from writing all the sex and struggling to come up with new ideas. So suck it up, and really I need to finish this story before I choke myself with the other ones I'm writing.)**

~ Last Day of Mating Season ~

As I prop myself up on my elbows I hang myself over Ludwig, letting my nose touch his. "So we have one more to go and it's the last day. I wager we have a few hours before sundown when they kick us out."

Ludwig blows upward gently. "Guess so. I actually have an idea I would like to try for the last round if you don't mind." I smile and roll off of him. That's when a thought strikes me and I half turn back towards him.

"Hey Ludwig? Is mating season the only time we can, you know, do the love making?" He leans forward and kisses my gently.

"Of course it isn't. I'm told by Alfred himself that he and his partner have sex all year round." I give him a small smile for his reply.

"So, what's this idea you want to try?"

"Well, seeing as we both don't smell too good after three days of no bathing I was wondering if we should try it in the bathtub. I won't be offended if you say no though." My smile turns to a small frown and I twirl my sensitive curl around my finger, turning myself on.

"I could have sworn love was about sacrifice. Now what kind of lover would I be if I never let you do anything?" He gives me a smile and drags me off the bed and over to the bath which he had conveniently heated while I dozed from our last go around. Placing a small kiss on my shoulder he places me near the bath as he pokes the fire underneath it.

I slip in my foot to test the water then slide myself in the rest of the way. "Are you fucking going to be there all day or do you not want to fuck me senseless in the bath tub like you originally planned?" A soft laugh meets my words and a moment later he climbs in next to me. Deciding now was not the best time to waste on foreplay I straddle his waist and start trailing kisses along his jaw line.

Seemingly sensing my mood he slips his fingers into my entrance, almost immediately finding my sweet spot. I couldn't really complain since he did have seven previous times with me to locate it. Drawing myself up a little I moan against his shoulder. Then I feel his teeth nibble along my neck, probably leaving a long string of hickeys.

Without bothering to stretch me he grabs my hips and forces me down, making me writhe and cry out in pleasure as his erection pressed against my nerves. I feel his hand wrap around my already erect member, pumping and rubbing steadily. Looping my arms around his neck I feel him pound into me, steadily getting faster.

His lips press to mine and our tongues tangle clumsily, our baited breath passing each other's lips. And just as I climax into his hand and I feel him spill into me the door to our room explodes open. Without warning Gilbert rushes in, both Ludwig and myself staring at him in shock yet not really able to say anything.

"Sorry… to interrupt… brother… But you and your… boyfriend are going… to have to… cut it short…" He pants out, doubling over while trying to keep his blue robes around him. In a rush I slide off of Ludwig and press my body close to the bath wall.

"And why the fuck is that?" I ask with a glare.

"Because I've just learned… that non riders have started pooling together… to create an army to kill us… Their emissary is talking to your grandfather right now and by academy rules all Wyrm Riders have to be there." He finally gets out as he gets his breath back. Without hesitation Ludwig climbs out and quickly wraps himself in his robe, tossing mine over to me.

"And it just had to be during mating season." I mutter as I pull on the robe. We both rush out of the room after Gilbert and stop down in the mating prep area where new outfits awaited us. I had only ever seen something similar in the old books I had read. Apparently, in times of old, when dragon armies were needed, Dragon Captains wore these.

The one with my name embroidered on it was black and scarlet leather and on the back was a heart being held by dragon talons. I glance at Gilbert's which was blue and silver and Ludwig's which was several shades of green.

"Are you finished yet? We're all waiting on you dammit." As I finish getting dressed Vash pokes his head in, looking vehement.

We nod to each other and I run my fingers through my hair, not knowing what to expect. As we walked to the designated meeting area I noticed another thing about my jacket. Gold chainmail was embedded into it and it jingled pleasantly as I walked.

The other Wyrm Riders were gathered outside, Roderich drumming his fingers on a rail, Vash pacing up and down, and Ivan starring at the ceiling. They too wore Dragon Captain's garbs. Ivan's was a series of grays and whites, Roderich's were purple with gold accents, and Vash's was a forest camouflage pattern.

"Good, you've arrived, which means we can go in." Roderich exclaims, pushing off his rail and making us line up in a double line. None of us questioned him as he placed Ludwig and I at the front of the lines, then Vash and himself, and finally Gilbert and Ivan bringing up the rear.

After a moment's hesitation we push open the doors and walk in, heading straight to the table to come face to face with a bearded brunette man who was accompanied by a contingent of soldiers. My grandfather and Isaac stood at the table already, their dragons perched in the rafters of the ceiling.

"Perfect. My generals have arrived, or as we call them, captains." My grandfather says with a bright yet cold smile. This seemed to amuse the other man as he let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

"Your generals? Mere boys. At least that one is." He raises his hand and motions to me. Remembering from my readings it wasn't considered a good thing to break ranks and attack an embassariat I settle for a glare and clenching my fists. He seems to notice this and smiles at me coldly. "And look at how the young lion bristles. I'll make sure the troops target you first boy."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ludwig's foot shift forward. The embassariat seems to notice as well and he gives my lover a sneer. "And what's this one's problem? He looks as if I just threatened his lover."

"Probably because you did." Isaac speaks up.

The man's face wrinkles in disgust as do most of his men. "Barbaric. Do you heathens not realize that having two people of the same sex as lovers is against the lord's most holy law?" The air in the room stiffens at these words. "Other than creating an obvious danger to the people of this world you are performing atrocities against the lord almighty by teaching this same sex practice. This needs to be stopped immediately."

"And what to you propose we do about that?" My grandfather asks in a cold voice.

"That you kill all your dragons and halt your practices immediately." At these words my grandfather starts to laugh.

"You know what? Since I'm a fair man I'll allow my generals to voice their opinion on this matter. Ivan, come, tell me what you think about this."

Ivan steps forward, the air turning cold. When he looked up his eyes seemed to get darker and his aura even colder, like fresh snow. He doesn't say anything but reaches behind himself for a sickle he had been carrying with himself. He flips it in his hand and gives the table a downswing which causes it to break in two.

"I see. What about you Gilbert?"

"I pity you, to have never known love and want as a child must have been hard on you growing up." And with these words Gilbert smiles at the man coldly.

"Roderich?" Roderich takes a step forward.

"Now, I'm a pacifist, and I don't believe problems can be resolved through mindless fighting. But I think for you I'd readily make an exception." He takes his step back.

"Vash?"

Vash quietly walks forward and stands at the broken table, looking evenly at the man before spitting on his feet. Several of the men rush forward and grab hold of the embassariat before he could leap over the table and attack my comrade. Vash steps back in line as well.

_What's going on?_ A voice echoes inside my head. Channeling my thoughts into words I quickly come up with a reply.

_People are demanding we kill all of our dragons. I know what you're thinking and I want you to wait till I tell you to okay? _She mind mutters something along the lines of complying as Ludwig steps forward.

"For the life of me I cannot think _any_ god would condemn so many to death. And since riders can't produce offspring with each other I don't see how it's any of your business who we mate with." Having said his piece Ludwig steps back to stand next to me.

"And your answer Lovino?"

"Why do you need me to answer when my other half can do that perfectly fine." _Now!_ I add in mind speak and the ceiling breaks open, Rage landing in the center of the floor and letting loose a window shattering roar. She extends all the spines along her back and the frills on the side of her head, then extends her wings and lets out a burst of blistering flames. "Good enough for you?" I ask quietly.

The man remains silent for awhile after having backed up. "I see. You can be expecting an attack about a month from now." He replies shakily and he nearly runs from the room. His contingent follows with a couple of them casting lingering looks back at Rage. One of them, the last to leave and a standard bearer, bowed low and swung his banner in an elaborate fashion before leaving.

AS he cast a final glance back Rage lowered her head to the ground, letting her wings fall limp on the floor. It was the dragon way of showing honor and respect to another. "Well, it appears that we need to get ready to fight a losing war boys. You are dismissed." My grandfather says dejectedly and we leave with a sorrowful aura trailing behind us.

**Finally finished with this chapter! And now I'm sad to say that the next chapter is the final one. So yeah, this is nowhere near as long as my others for those of you who follow most of my stories. But really I was trying to make this thing shorter, originally planning on making it only four chapters.**

**And even though I don't say it (for the sole purpose of not being called a review whore) I love all reviews even the criticizing ones.**

**Ciao!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here's the long ass final chapter. I just wanted everyone to know I loved all the reviews even though this was a short story for an unpopular pairing. **

**Once again, Enjoy!~**

_Chapter 8: Don't wake me cause I don't want to leave this dream…_

"Lovino!" I turn around to see Fidelity bounding down a corridor. Ludwig hops off as Fidelity comes to a halt. Rage lets out a sad crooning sound and presses her head to Fidelity's. "Look, I know we've both been busy trying to prepare our factions for this fight. I just want you to know, even though I couldn't spend all that much time with you, that I still love you. And I want you to have this." He holds out a necklace with a jet hanging from its silver chain.

"I know you love me. Now kiss me one last time for I fear we're fighting a losing battle." One last time he bends down to my level and we lock lips. His thumb runs along my cheek as his lips move against mine and I squeeze his hand holding the necklace tightly before letting go and breaking the kiss. "Good luck and I pray to see you at least once more before I leave this world."

"I know it sounds strange but I think we should come up with something to remember each other by. A saying." He says, climbing in Fidelity's saddle.

"I have the perfect one. When you're lost here," I point to my heart. "I am forever with your soul." To add emphasis I place a hand on my chest. Ludwig mimics my move and kicks Fidelity into motion.

With Ludwig's kiss lingering on my mouth I rush over to Rage who looked ready to break. She lets out a heartbroken croon as Fidelity runs away to Ludwig's command area and I slip the delicate chain over my head. Straightening the flight captain jacket I had thrown on I lead her to where our assembled Bull, Glass, and Siren dragons with their riders were waiting.

"The enemy is upon our doorstep as I speak to you this very moment." My voice bounces off the walls of the already quiet hall. "We are few but we can constitute for a large sum of their army. I regret to inform you that if this goes successfully not all of you will return. But if we are not successful then we all will not return. I know this is not what you want to hear and from the least experienced Wyrm rider at that." Not a single head, dragon or human, turned to look at their neighbors. No one spoke.

Rage toward over my head and let out a loud roar as a challenge to which no dragon echoed back. "Just as a reminder we will be the driving force on the right. Dragon captains rally around me for further instructions." I turn to walk back down into the room I would be giving out orders in. Footsteps echo behind me and I turn to see Gilbert step up to the table.

"Lovino. I beg you to allow me to join your faction. I am needed nowhere else." A polite cough behind my back alerts me to the captains but I keep my gaze on the Albino rider.

"Fine." I say loud enough for the captains then lower my voice. "Thank you." The last face I see him make before turning around was something close to confusion and surprise. My eyes rest on the captains, Antonio whispering with an Asian girl with long, wavy hair.

"Sorry, the Siren captain hasn't showed up yet." The girl speaks up. I roll my eyes and motion to Matthew who was standing next to her quietly. She looks over and frowns. "I'm sorry but I can't see anyone in that direction.

"Matthew, say something PLEASE." Matthew jumps at the sound of your voice bringing his attention to the matter at hand.

"M-m-maple?"

I stare at him hard. "Really? Anyway, we have maybe ten minutes before we head out so I'll only say this once. Matthew, you will take the Sirens in and let out shrieks amongst the columns to confuse the enemy. Then- I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Mei Mei." The girl pipes up and I nod.

"Mei Mei, you will take half of the Glass dragons and half of the Bulls around one side and bathe them in fire. Antonio, the same for you just swoop in on the other direction. Before you all ask, Gilbert and I will be swooping in and out, attacking at random intervals and we'll be attacking first. Now, move out." The other captains nod with Mei Mei, Gilbert, and Matthew rushing out.

Antonio leans on the table next to me as I let out a shaky breath. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What they wanted and why we wouldn't give it to them."

"They demanded that we kill all our dragons and give up on our mating rituals. The rest is self explanatory." Antonio smiles darkly at my words.

"It'll be a pleasure crushing them then." I allow myself a cold smile of my own as Antonio stalks out of the room. Gilbert returns a moment later.

"They're ready."

"Good. They need to be."

~5 Minutes Later~

It was not the easiest task of getting around 70 dragons to walk quietly but somehow we managed. I motion for the sirens to pull forward along with Gilbert and Umbra. A moment later they shoot up into the air and I give the signal for all the others to attack as yell, Rage leaping into the sky one heartbeat later.

The Siren shrieks echo off the rocks as I clear the hill top, letting Rage have free reign and bearing down on the armor clad army below. But something went wrong. The Sirens didn't clear away fast enough and the troops below launched a volley of arrows that tore through them. For a fleeting second I see Gilbert flash past, screaming bloody murder with tears fresh on his face.

A moment later as Rage circle around, burning large scars into the land I see what had made my fellow rider react so violently for right below was the body of and indigo-sapphire Siren dragon, glints of silver shinning in the flames burning on the ground. The dragon, Oasis, had belonged to Matthew.

I no longer got time to pray for my fallen friend as a dozen black arrows buried themselves into Rage. Pain ripped across my chest and down my side and a stinging sensation on the right side of my face destroyed my vision from that eye. And just as Rage dipped down to unleash another onslaught I witnessed a single arrow fly at my face. Right before it killed me.

Unintentionally I feel my body spring up from the bed I was resting on. Something was wrong. This place was unfamiliar and by all rights I should be dead. "Fratello?" Swinging my head to the side frantically to see my brother sitting next to the bed. Panic sets in as I finally notice all the tubes hooked up to my body.

"Brother calm down. Everything's all right." Feliciano says as I scrabble around. Had I been dreaming? But it was so real. As I remember all the times I had flown on Rage's back a tear falls on my face. None of that… had been real? My hand flies to my neck, hunting for the necklace Ludwig had given me after our first mating season. Our only mating season. But my hands come up empty.

Just then another person walks into the room. "Good, you're finally awake. I think this means we'll be able to release you soon." He says, taking off his glasses and polishing them.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly.

"Brother you've been in a coma for two months." My skin turns cold as I turn back to Feliciano. So nothing… had been real after all.

~One Day Later~

I stare out the window as Feliciano pulls the car into the driveway. It had slowly come back to me, this world. Not a full day being back and I already hated it. Not only had I lost my best friend but I had lost my soul mate as well. Feliciano doesn't say anything as I get out of the car and walk through the front door, trailing my hand over everything I passed.

And as I touched each item my disgust only deepened. I walk inside and stare at the pictures lined up next to the door. Slowly I make my way to the stairs. "Fratello are you hungry? You refused most of your food yesterday." For a reply I waved my hand through the air. Opening my bedroom door slowly I find myself staring at a large sketch book propped up on a stand.

Sitting down at the solitary stool I turn a pencil once in my hand then put it on the paper. And watched my hand fly across the paper almost as if by itself. In about ten minutes I had an unshaded picture of Rage, every deatail of her face etched into the paper. Almost automatically I start shading in every individual scale. "Ve~ Since when did brother become so good at drawing. He looks so lifelike."

"She."

"Huh?"

"The dragon. It's a girl. She delivered eight eggs at noon on a bright Tuesday and died a month later in a battle to protect her species." I hear Feliciano put something down on a dresser by the door.

"And you're also a story teller? What else have you not told me fratello?" He sits down on the bed as I draw out a person on her back who gave the impression that he was talking to her. The scene was familiar, it had taken place two days after Rage's eggs had been laid. She had made a comment about why the sky was blue and I had turned it into a light hearted argument.

"It's not a story. It really happened." I whisper to the paper, remembering how the argument had ended. She had shaken her head and gave up the victory to me saying she couldn't argue with her other heart.

"Hmm? I hate to cut our talk short but I have some cleaning to do." And with those words he gets up and leaves closing the door behind him. As soon as he leaves the pencil falls from my hand and I break down. Grabbing a pillow off the bed I cry into it, letting it muffle my sobs. Why did it have to be like this? Why?

~Two Weeks Later~

I hum out the tune that had been in my head for a bit over a week now. But the song never got old because it fit me so well. "Don't wake me, 'cause I don't want to leave this dream. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough…" I sigh and lean against the wall, listening to my brother's footsteps as he ran up the stairs.

"Fratello! Come and meet the new neighbors! They just moved over so I thought I'd invite them for lunch." I frown at him, easily faking the expression.

"And you invited them without fucking telling me?" I yell at him but not really putting force into my words. Stomping out my door I start marching my way down the stairs but halfway down someone runs out from the kitchen area.

He was taller than I was with pale blonde hair, hopeful blue eyes, and a sense of urgency surrounding him. As we lock gazes I move slowly down the stairs, reaching ground level in half a minute. The man's hopeful gaze turns guarded as I approach. We stand a few feet apart from each other. He was the exact copy of Ludwig but I couldn't be sure.

Seemingly dissatisfied he turns to walk away and I open my mouth. "When you're lost here…" I let my words trail off and I turn back to the stairs, dejected. He couldn't be Ludwig. Life was that cruel.

"I am forever with your soul…" He lets his words trail off and without knowing why I did it I swing my body around and move to slam my side into his.

He mirrors my move and we take a step back, then turn away and line our backs up. With every move we made I slowly realized it was a dance. Something from ages ago that took place between a black dragon and a green one in a land filled with ice and snow. The courtship dance. As we draw to a close we step up against each other, nearly touching.

I stand on my toes and reach up while he bends down a little and we connect foreheads. Both of us push up gently and connect our lips. A moment later his arms loop around my waist and I deepen the kiss. As I break away I can only come up with one word in the form of a question.

"Ludwig?"

"Lovino."

We stand there in the hall, so close that it was getting hard to breath. "Bow chika wow wow." _That_ was a voice I would never forget. "Wow brother, making moves on the neighbor before I can-" The albino stops, starring at my face in shock. "He- he looks just like… Isn't he that guy you wrote about? You know, the one with the dragon."

A thumb brushes over my lips and I look back up. "He's the very same. I thought I would never see you again." He says, his brow furrowing a little. I hook my fingers with his and give them a squeeze to make sure God wasn't playing a cruel trick and I was once again dreaming.

A moment later the doorbell rings and I immediately detach myself, taking a step back. Feliciano gets the door to reveal another face I thought I would never see again. Matthew Williams gives Feliciano a bright smile before his eyes move to me. "Hey Lovino! Finally out of the hospital I see. Sorry I couldn't come to see you sooner. I was attending my brother's wedding."

So I had known him before my coma? I don't get time to say anything however due to one enthusiastic albino nearly running across the room to meet the somewhat startled Canadian. "Hi there! Are you a family friend? Well, that doesn't matter much now does it? Say, would you like to go get lunch or something?" Next to me Ludwig lets out a small snort of laughter. This proved to be infectious because I started laughing. Everyone averts their attention to us as we share knowing looks.

"Mind enlightening us?" Gilbert asks with an annoyed scowl.

"Ironic that Gilbert and Matthew actually might hook up in the real world isn't it?" I ask. Then a thought occurred to me. "Say Matthew, your brother wouldn't happen to have married someone by the name of Arthur Kirkland would he?" Matthew gives me a nervous look.

"Yeah, but I never told you my brother's fiancé's name or the fact that he was a guy."

Ludwig and I shared a look. Maybe this world wasn't as different as the one we had just left.

~ Four Years Later ~

I kick the door closed behind me, shuffling through all the crap tons of mail in my hands. "Hey loser! More fucking mail to clutter our table." I call out into the spacious hall, making my way to the dining room where we chucked our ridiculous pile of mail every once in awhile.

I curse myself for the fucking policy I had come up with for checking all the fucked up to hell mail. As I sit down Ludwig walks in and shifts through the pile. "This is ridiculous. I'm done with the new chapter if you want to proof it." I rest my elbow on the table and place my chin in my hand, giving him a smirk as I do so.

"Oh please. You're a fucking Grammar Nazi when it comes to your chapters. It's not like I actually have to comb over it." Ludwig's only reply to my comment was to lean down and kiss the top of my head. Allowing myself an indignant pull away, I flop down on the table, playing with the necklace I held in my hand.

Ludwig picks up one of the letters and opens it. "Hey look. A book signing invitation. For the series and your art book." I feel myself roll my eyes as I pick up a few letters.

"People want _your_ autograph. All I do is draw up our dragons and characters." About two years ago Ludwig compiled a story from his point of view from the coma world and it was almost immediately published. I had refused to be part of this little venture, not wanting to unbury the sorrow I still had for a dragoness who hadn't existed in the first place. But all the illustrators who tried to hire themselves out to Ludwig were shot down and I finally agreed to sketch and paint out everything.

"Why is it that you never hired anyone for the illustrations?" I ask, tracing a finger across a dragon that was carved into the table.

"Because you and I are the only ones who know exactly what they look like. Here's something interesting. Looks like someone wants to come up and deliver some statuary inspired by your art. I think it's a good idea." He says, walking off. I scowl at the entry way he chose. Damn bastard knew I hated it when he walked off in mid conversation.

"Get back here fucker! I'm not done speaking!" I declare, climbing from my seat to stomp my way over to where my boyfriend of four years was busying himself with the phone. As I got closer he pulled me over and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Hello? May I talk to Mrs. Liesmas please? Ah yes, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt informing you that I received your letter and me and my partner would be more than happy to accept your gift." After a few more minutes of useless chatter and being unable to get my boyfriend's hand off my mouth I simply just go limp against his body.

"Tomorrow is great. 1:00 in the afternoon it is." Ludwig finally releases me probably because I was dangerously close to biting his hand. But I wouldn't have bitten that hard. I head back to the table and notice a fancy envelope amongst the pile. Picking it up I flip it over. The whole thing reeked like a wedding invitation.

"Looks like your dumbass brother is getting married. Lucky him." I mutter the last part under my breath. Too bad Ludwig was right behind me and leaned over me, pressing his body into mine. I gave a surprised yelp and the envelope dropped back onto the table.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He whispers into my ear, making my skin crawl in a pleasing way. Just as I turn to him, about to protest, he places his lips to mine. Slowly he turns me so I was facing him then he proceeded to press my back onto the table.

"Oh come on." I whine. "Do you really want to fuck up the fan mail?" Ludwig chuckles as his lips brush against my neck.

"I guess you're right." With these words he lifts me back off the table and starts walking to the stairs. Just as we reach the bedroom door Ludwig's cell phone went off. He rolls his eyes as I snort at the ring tone obviously set for his brother. But I'll digress, it was fun to hear Gilbert protest to having the ringtone 'I'm awesome' by Spose to label him by.

Ludwig flips it open impatiently and I flop down on our shared bed, swinging my legs in the empty air. "What now bruder?" Since Gilbert was so loud when he was on the phone I could hear what the dumbass albino bitchtard was saying.

"_So did you get it? You know, my wedding invite?"_

"Yes Gilbert. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"_Fucking your boyfriend?"_

I sit up and glare at the mobile phone. Next time I saw Gilbert I'd strangle him.

"_You had better not. What did you promise last time?" _Gilbert's voice comes over the phone when Ludwig didn't reply. Now Ludwig looked embarrassed rather than just mildly ticked off.

"Yes, I know. No more sex until I married him. Gott I hate you sometimes." Gilbert's stupid laugh came over the phone and Ludwig slams it shut.

"Fuck your stupid ass brother. Just tell him I forced you. You won't be lying."

~ Next Morning ~

"Lovino, wake up." Ludwig says, shaking my shoulder. I give him the middle finger and roll up into a ball. Recently Ludwig was just asking for me to stab a pencil into his face. He _knew_ I was _not_ a morning person.

"Go away." I mutter into the pillow.

"But it seems our fans arrived early. The ones with the statuary." I sigh and sit up, shooting him a nasty glare.

"Fine. I'm up and they better be fucking ready for a bitchy Italian because I'll rip them a new one if they aren't. Now go away so I can get dressed." Ludwig chuckles and hurries out the door and I roll out of the bed. Fuck, I forgot to do my laundry and the last article of clothing I had which was clean was a costume I had worn to Ludwig's first book signing.

Sighing I pull out the clothes that hurt so much to wear. Not because they were uncomfortable. No, it was quiet comfortable to wear, even in hot weather. It was because when I wore them I felt the urge to run out into an open space and summon Rage for a pleasure flight. Pushing my thoughts into the back of my mind I get dressed and head downstairs to come face to face with a woman who brought those thoughts rushing back.

She was taller, with pale skin and black hair. Tied off sections of her hair that hung on the front of her hairline had segments of orange gold coloring. Her eyes were a brown that looked close to being red. But this wasn't what caught my attention. What did was what she was wearing. It was my flight captain's jacket. It was exact down to the last stitch and the last chink of chainmail. I was certain I hadn't released pictures of the flight captain's garments yet. As far as I knew they were still under development.

"Hello. You must be the esteemed Lovino Vargas. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Renée Liesmas." Instead of offering me her hand she gave me a bow, making her earrings give off a tinkling sound. "My husband is conversing with your partner at the moment I do believe. Aminon can get a little carried away."

~ Sundown ~

After spending hours talking to Renée and watching eleven dragon statues being erected in our back yard I was a little tired. I could also credit waking up early. The eleven dragons weren't life size, they wouldn't have fit. But the craftsmanship on each one still made me think they would come to life at any given moment. They were arraigned in a column, flyers on one side, fighters mirroring their partners.

The first two looked to be the oldest. Plaques adorned their front. _Remus, the Northern Star_ and _Leviathan, the Noble Barbarian_ stood bowing to each other. Next came two half turned statues with plaques that read _Shrike, the Dancing Whirlwind _and _Liron, Heaven's Song._

The next two snarled at each other. _Umbra, The Frozen Fire _and_ Tyrannous, The Sky Demon._

But none of these statues caught my attention as much as the next tow who weren't placed opposite. Instead their bodies twined in a dragon's dance frozen in time. _Fidelity, The Loyal Guardian and Rage, The Untamable Wildfire._ Reaching out my hand I brush it along the stone Rage's tail fins. Turning around in a circle I notice the last three statues which had not been graced with plaques.

A Glass dragon stood to my rightand a Siren dragon to my left and placed right behind Rage and Fidelity was a statue of a Bull dragonraising its head to the sky. Two hands wrap around my waist and turn me round. Ludwig places me before our dragon's statues and carefully gets down on one knee.

"Lovino Vargas, Dragon Hearted, will you marry me?" He asks, pulling out a simple gold ring.

"Took you forever." I say as I allow him to slip it onto my finger.

**And thus this story comes to a close. I'm very pleased to see that this story did so well for and everyone can thank Lumoa for badgering me on deviant art for updates. If any of you were curious as to see what a Winged Grand Wyrm looked like you can see it on my deviant art account here. ****.com/gallery/#/d36a2cg**

**And a picture of Lovi's captain jacket. ****.com/gallery/#/d37j0k4**

**And for everyone who read Of Priests and Pirates (its Spamano so I don't expect all of you to have read it) as a little extra something for ya guys. ****.com/gallery/#/d36a1ve**

**If you enjoyed this story give me a shout. And you all should know who Renée and Aminon are.**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
